Japan's patience
by Amanda Opalis
Summary: Germany's a little stressed lately, and he's gone over to Japan's house for some help with patience.Japan's pov.Hetalia One-shot.


Today, I am helping Mr. Germany with patience. They have been very frustrated and having a hard time controlling their situation. It surprised me that he asked for my help, when he usually consults self help books and manuals. I do not usually invite people to my home, but I am learning to be somewhat more open. He was on time, as is his habit to be punctual. Germany came in bringing in a odd number of flowers though..

"Danke for inviting me to your house.I appreciate this."

"Please, sit down. I have prepared lunch." with a slight bow, I motioned to the dining table.

"I..Itadaki-masu." * He said, trying to enunciate correctly.I chuckled inwardly, thinking about how new my culture was to him still.

He took his seat where a bowl of ramen was placed. the steam rose quickly from the bowl,and being fresh from the pot, the bowl was too hot to touch.I watched as he awkwardly handled the chopsticks, trying hard to get at least one noodle in his grasp. when Germany had finally managed to get some food, he ate it rather quickly.I stopped him, beginning our first lesson.

"You cannot taste the noodles, if you do not take the time to enjoy it."I waited for his reaction, and sensed that he was not offended by my interruption.

He stopped for a moment considering what I said. Then nodding, almost apologetic like, he sighed,but now he would burn his tongue every so often because the ramen was too hot.

"Do you see the two old men eating over there?" I did not point, because it is rude to do so. Germany glanced over for a moment, and asked why it was important.

"They do not take account of the time, or the people around them. They chat,slurp their noodles, and sometimes forget for a while that they should be eating."  
Germany seemed confused, at best. But still he acknowledged me, and tried to follow my instruction. By the time I was done explaining, The broth was cool.I cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned his head, and I asked to watch my chopsticks in one hand, and lifting the bowl to my mouth with my other hand, I sipped it. As causally as possible, he did the same, but much quieter than I expected.

"Is there something wrong with the ramen Germany?"

**Unlike in the West, ****slurping your soup is not only accepted, it shows that you are enjoying the meal.  
**

"Nien, actually, it's quite good. It isn't like anything I've tasted before." Considering that Germany has a diet that consists of potatoes, I was not surprised. I refrained from speaking for a while to let him enjoy his lunch. It was almost like he was alone, and I was merely teaching from afar. Excusing myself from the table, I went to the kitchen to retrieve something to drink, as I had forgotten to put out something to drink. I selected beer for my company. Returning to my place after setting down the glasses, Germany and I poured into each others glasses.

"Kompai."* I said, returning to my mat. Germany paused, translating, returned a "Prost!"* ,clinking his glass with mine,looking back at me.

We spoke a while of common things. Mannerisms of the other countries, the constant bickering, and so on.

" Gochisosama. "* He said, after the meal was finished. I was impressed that my ally was catching on so quickly. _It is easy to teach the willing._I thought.

It was my intention shortly afterward to take a bath and rest. Germany was not familiar with that. Apparently, Germans visit and party for long hours at a time. A few more drinks were shared, and the hours past. When it was well into the night, I reminded him that I had to sleep early for the meeting. I realized if he took a plane back to his house now, it would be too close to the next scheduled meeting. So I offered a room. I directed him to where the futon was. He pulled it from the closet,unrolled it, but was not sure what to do next.

"This part," I said, lifting what was to be the bottom of the futon," Is what you lay on. It is fairly heavy."Continuing on, I picked up the the last two pieces." The blanket, and pillow."

He thanked me, and I closed the door.

_Surely this is a challenge for both of us... never have I been awake for so long, except on new years. I have yet to even take a bath before I go to rest._

The night was silent thankfully, and opposed to England's visit, there were no "visitors".

* * *

My second one shot, according to votes. It's been a while in coming, and I think this one was ok. I've been a bit lazy/forgetful and a little anxious about school, so I finished up before I have to go back. I will probably not be writing anymore stories until I get a huge jump inspiration. Like a dream I had, that fueled Who is Kira bates. For now, just one-shots and requests. I will be on less often too. But I will not forget to check my messages, and talk back.

**Edit:**

_ The flowers I must explain.._  
_ It is courtesy in Germany to bring a present for your host when invited are common._

now for the explanations in the order of appearance.

"Itadaki-masu"= I humbly receive.

"Kompai" = cheers **(In Japanese)**

"Prost!" = cheers **(in German)**

"Gochisosama"=Thank you for the meal.

I had to research a bit. various websites confirmed/said the same thing. Thank you guys for all your support! :D


End file.
